


Up In Flames

by its_crystal_queer



Series: The Stomach Trials [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Episode: s04e11 Gem Harvest, F/F, Gen, Multi, Mystery Girl is mentioned a few times as well as Mystery Girl/Pearl, Polyamory, it's a background ship, polygems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_crystal_queer/pseuds/its_crystal_queer
Summary: Amethyst dragged a hand through her hair, cheeks a deepening violet. “Ughhhh...”Oh dear, what was Pearl supposed to say in situations like this?“That was... good,” Pearl managed hesitantly. Judging by Amethyst's confusion, she wasn't expecting awkward praise to come from it. “Please, just try not to set my hair on fire next time.”Amethyst giggled sheepishly. “Heh, yeah, I'll try.”(Amethyst really shouldn't have had that last bottle of cooking oil.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little aftermath fic to Gem Harvest. When I said on my blog the kinkspiration was back, this actually wasn't what I was talking about, but then Amethyst fucking burped fire and holy shit you have no idea what that did to me

By the time Andy left and Steven was tucked up in bed, the feast was only a distant memory. The human members of their strange family unit had had their share, and even Garnet had had a plate. Amethyst had eaten whatever nobody else wanted (mainly the marriage cake, since it had three layers and Andy had been full after three pieces) and the pumpkin dog had helped out with peels and crusts, as well as the brides and grooms decorating the cake).

They had warped back to the temple as the sun dipped below the horizon, and just as the gems were headed back to their rooms, Pearl noticed that Amethyst's movements were sluggish (more so than usual, anyway), and her expression was tight. She lightly touched Amethyst's arm.

“Are you all right, Amethyst? You've been, well, kind of quiet since we warped back.”

Amethyst shrugged, wiggling out of Pearl's light grip. “Sure, I'm fine.”

“It's just-”

“I said I'm fine, Pearl,” Amethyst said hotly, frowning up at her. “Don't you have your darling mystery girl to talk to or something? Just let me go, I wanna nap.”

The door to her room opened with a sticky sound, and Amethyst hopped through quickly, before it sealed up behind her. Pearl chewed her lip. So far Amethyst had been in full support of her entering a relationship with Sheena, so she wasn't sure where the attack had come from. She looked up to meet Garnet's gaze questioningly.

“Did I say something wrong?” she asked, bewildered, since Garnet was the most likely candidate to set her straight if she had been insensitive in some way. Garnet shook her head.

“Not at all. I think you should ask her what's wrong.”

“I tried already, clearly this is something she doesn't want to talk to me about. Why don't you ask? She listens to you.”

Garnet looked away. “I can't.”

Pearl sighed in defeat. “All right, come on. We can go through my room.”

They traversed the fountains in silence, and came to a halt at the top of the waterfall as a distant groan came from down in Amethyst's room, followed shortly by a powerful belch that echoed around the temple space. Pearl cringed at the noise, and while Garnet displayed no emotion, she simply murmured, “It's as I thought.”

“You were expecting this?” squeaked Pearl, as Garnet jumped from the edge of the waterfall, landing on the ground below. Pearl followed suit, and after brushing herself off, they spied Amethyst lying on one of the many mattresses occupying her room, her back to them. She was curled up and grunting to herself.

Garnet strode towards her, and Amethyst froze as Garnet's tall shadow enveloped her.

“Amethyst,” Garnet greeted.

“Oh, hey, Garnet,” Amethyst ground out. “Hey, can you like, leave? I'm kinda busy.”

“Doing what, exactly?” Pearl enquired, and Amethyst groaned again now that she was aware that both of them were on her case. “It doesn't sound good, whatever it is.”

Amethyst rolled over, and Pearl noticed that her arms were wrapped securely around her middle, and her face was scrunched up with exertion.

“Look, just both of you piss off, okay? I'm fine, just-” A fist came up to her mouth suddenly, and her cheeks puffed out as she stifled a big gurgly burp. Pearl was half expecting to see fire again. “Just working off a good meal, that's all.”

Pearl planted her hands on her hips. “It looks more like gastric distress if you ask me.”

“Good thing I didn't ask then,” Amethyst snarled, doubling over further. Garnet crouched down beside her.

“You're having trouble digesting, aren't you?”

“It's not a big deal!” Amethyst groaned. “Look, I just... that last bottle of cooking oil really messed with my stomach, okay? And the cake and machinery parts probably didn't help.”

“You ate machinery parts?!” Pearl fretted.

Amethyst belched again and Garnet hummed, before standing up.

“I'm going to get something to help. Pearl, stay with her.”

“Wait-”

Garnet was already headed towards the temple door, and Pearl perched on the edge of the mattress, watching Amethyst worriedly as her belly let out some disturbing grumbles.

“Look, you don't have to say I told you so,” Amethyst muttered into the silence. “I get it, I fucked up.”

“I wasn't going to!” Pearl said quickly. She exhaled. “Look, Amethyst... I know I might, might say things sometimes that sound condescending, but I really don't mean to. I thought we were moving past this, but you still think I’m just trying to criticise you.”

“Wouldn't blame you in this situation,” muttered Amethyst. Her stomach groaned ominously and Pearl's gem panged in sympathy. It wasn't any fun to be on the receiving end of a stomach ache (and she would know, the things Rose used to feed her back in the earlier days), even if Amethyst had brought it on herself, so to speak.

“Hey, we all have our vices. Yours is food; mine is attractive gems. Or... human women.” She reached over to smooth Amethyst's hair back with a faint smile. “What you said before, um. Does it bother you? Me being with Sheena?”

Amethyst hiccuped and winced. “Uh, no? Look, I was just hoping you'd fuck off and text her so I could have some time to handle this myself. I'm not like, jealous or anything. Vain much?”

“I know you, Amethyst,” Pearl said gently. She tucked Amethyst's hair back and moved her hand down to squeeze her shoulder. “I've known you since we found you all those years ago. Look, Sheena is wonderful and fascinating and I can be myself around her, without her knowing all of the terrible things I've been through and done myself. But that doesn't replace how I feel about you, how Garnet feels...”

“I just thought, you know, when we started getting closer again, we'd get to spend more time together. But we're just as far away as before.” Amethyst burped hard, a long, drawn out sound that grated against Pearl's hearing, and smelled vaguely of tabasco sauce and vanilla frosting. “Ugh. Guess we just don't connect like we used to.”

“Because you don't let me in!” protested Pearl. “We're connecting now. We both just need to put more effort in. That was why I had wanted to go to the rock show with you in the first place.”

“And you hooked up with the first chick who looked like _Rose._ ”

Pearl frowned. “Sheena is _not_ Rose. I can have a type, can't I?! Anyway, you seemed to be having enough fun helping me impress her!”

Amethyst fell silent, the only noise her churning stomach. “...Yeah, I guess I did enjoy being your wingman.”

She tenderly pressed a hand to her stomach and winced, and Pearl moved a little closer.

“I'm sorry for arguing with you, Amethyst. May I...?”

Amethyst blushed and blurted out, “It'll be gross. I burp like a fucking nut.”

“I don't mind. I don't even know what that means.”

Pearl gently moved so that Amethyst's head was resting in her lap, and pressed the lightest of touches to her bloated stomach. Immediately Amethyst let out a flaming burp that scorched the ends of Pearl's bangs, and she flinched away slightly.

Amethyst dragged a hand through her hair, cheeks a deepening violet. “Ughhhh...”

Oh dear, what was Pearl supposed to say in situations like this? She hadn't rubbed Amethyst's belly in the event of a stomach ache for quite some time – probably since she had first joined the Crystal Gems. What was it she used to say back then? She probably scolded Amethyst for eating something difficult to digest, for one thing, and she wasn't about to do that again. Hmm... what was it Rose used to say to her, when her sensitive stomach reacted badly to Earth vegetation?

“That was... good,” Pearl managed hesitantly. Judging by Amethyst's confusion, she wasn't expecting awkward praise to come from it. “Please, just try not to set my hair on fire next time.”

Amethyst giggled sheepishly. “Heh, yeah, I'll try.”

The temple door opened once more, and Garnet returned with a pitcher filled with an aromatic, clear liquid with just a tint of fuchsia to it.

“Here, drink this. It will help settle your stomach.”

She crouched down beside them, saying nothing about how they were handling each other, and presented the pitcher to Amethyst, who looked at it dubiously.

“What _is_ it?”

“The healing essence from Rose's fountain,” Garnet said simply. “It works wonders. Remember Pearl and Greg's competition that one time? With the bottles of carbonated-”

“Oh, yes, well we don't need to bring that up,” Pearl said hastily, a blush creeping up her cheeks as Amethyst heaved out a laugh, punctuated with a sharp burp.

“Hah! Yeah, that was funny. So _that's_ what you gave them! I always wondered.”

“The point being,” Pearl interrupted, “that it will soothe your gastric distress, so hurry and drink it, please.”

Amethyst sat up from Pearl's lap, pushing out another airy burp, and took the pitcher from Garnet's hands. She tilted her head back and knocked back the contents of the pitcher in eight long swallows, her throat bobbing and not escaping Pearl's notice. She blushed and looked away, catching Garnet's eye. Her expression was unreadable, but the slight twitch of the corner of her lips told Pearl that oh, she had seen that look.

“So, you should invite _Sheena_ the next time Steven wants to hold a family dinner,” Garnet said pointedly, and Pearl's blush grew.

“Uh, I'm not so sure about that, but we'll see!” she gabbled.

Amethyst's lips left the rim of the pitcher and wordlessly she handed it back to Garnet. Her stomach gurgled loudly, and she thumped her chest a few times. The resulting belch was long, gurgling and deep, and her mouth looked more like a flamethrower as her burp brought forth a short-lived blaze that almost measured up to something Alexandrite could create. Pearl cowered back a little form the force of it all, covering her hair protectively, and Garnet simply ducked her head to avoid getting scorched (it wouldn't be the first time one of Amethyst's spicy burps had set her afro on fire, after all).

Amethyst sighed in relief and leaned back, patting her belly hard and coaxing up another flaming burp, with less ferocity this time.

The lingering odor reminded Pearl of burning tires, and she wrinkled her nose. “Just what kind of machinery parts were you eating?!”

“Uhhhh, I ate a few plane wheels, they were lying around from when you used them for your robot, and... well, yeah, I basically ate your robot carcass,” Amethyst grinned dreamily, hiccuping. “Man, who knew rubber and aluminium could taste so good with tabasco sauce.”

“You ate my robot?!” Pearl fretted. “I was hoping to show Sheena...”

“Relax, Ste-man took a bunch of pictures of it, just get him to transfer them over to your new cell,” Amethyst muttered. She crawled into Garnet's lap, and Garnet began to rub circles into the soft flesh of Amethyst's stomach without protest. Amethyst leaned up to give Garnet a kiss, and Garnet peppered her cheeks with further kisses as she pulled back. “This feels awesome, Garnet.”

“Oh, so it's 'awesome' when Garnet touches your stomach but when I do it, it's weird?” Pearl demanded, but there was a glint of amusement in her eyes. “I'm wounded.”

“Me and G do this all the time, but you used to get squeamish about it,” Amethyst retorted. She burped as Garnet pressed a little into her upper belly, and grinned. “If you're really not squeamish, come give me a kiss.”

Pearl hesitated.

“Amethyst,” Garnet said firmly. “Pearl is in a relationship with a human now. We need to respect that she might not want to do these things anymore.”

“No,” Pearl said quickly. “I... I've explained to Sheena before the nature of our relationship, and while I am exclusively romantically involved with her, she doesn't mind our history of... physical and emotional gestures amongst one another.”

She pressed a kiss to Amethyst's cheek quickly, and pulled back.

“So after all the grief you gave Rose over dating Greg as well, you're basically doing the exact same thing,” Amethyst stated dryly.

“There's a difference!” protested Pearl. “This time, I know where I stand, and I want you to know where _you_ stand. I mean, as of today we're all technically married, you know!”

“I got it, okay?” Amethyst rolled her eyes, but she was grinning. “I'm done with the drama. Just kiss me again.”

Smiling, she did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short and the polygems wasn't amazing but tbh they got married this episode what more do you want  
> I know that I haven't updated any of my stuff in a while but uni is pretty intense and the inspiration hasn't really come back until now. I promise I haven't given up on Seventeen Dames, and my other kink fics are in the works, especially the ones that are prompts from others. Feel free to leave a comment if you liked it or have any other ideas for future kink fics!


End file.
